The Broken
by Twenty Three23
Summary: Chini has been bullied all his life and he has had no friends. So to earn respect and gain new "Friends" he starts doing little dares. Nothing to big. Until one day he is dared something that forever will change his life.
1. Chapter1 First Grade

Chapter 1. First day of first grade.

This is the story of a young man who had to prove himself cool by doing dares no matter what they were. Even the one that caused him to lose everything. His name was Chini Mawi he was the kid everyone laughed at. The kid that sat down at the lunch table, and everyone got up and left. The kid who would be beaten up for lunch money or sometimes just for fun. He never did like the nickname people gave him, but no one chooses their nickname.

It started when he was in 1st grade and had just moved to New Hampshire. He was so excited for the first day of school. "Mom and dad this is going to be so cool, i'm going to make so many friends," Chini announced with the biggest grin on his face. He went to the first day of school with a huge pimple on the tip of his little, pointed chin but that didn't stop him he was so eager to make new friends. He walked into the classroom and sat down with a giant grin on his small face. Some girls in the row next to him were pointing at him with short, giggling whispers. He sat through the whole day being laughed at and tormented, unrenowned to the teacher. Finally the hell was over. It was the end of the day. When everyone was going outside to get onto the buses to go home one kid deliberately bumped into him and knocked all of his books on the ground then trampled them into the dirt like a flower in a field of a backyard football game. By the time Chini had gotten all of his books picked up and put back in his backpack, all the other kids were already on the bus. He starts in the direction of the first bus. When he reaches the black, dirt filled steps he slowly walks up them into what he didn't know but was yet to become the first and worst bus ride of his life. Chini could here all of the other children talking loud. But when he came into view from all of the students on the bus, not just 1st grades but 1-4 graders, everyone grew silent. There was only one seat left on the hot crowded bus. It was in the front seat where only the most looserish of losers sat. Chini took off his bag and sat in the seat. A few boys in the back were yelling out "Chin, Chin, Chin"...etc. eventually more and more kids joined in the chant and before he knew it everyone on the bus was yelling out chin. From then on his nickname was chin. He tried so hard to hold back tears, biting his lower lip until a drop of blood ran down to his tongue. When all of the sudden he felt a slap on the back of his head. He reached his hand around the back of his head he felt something warm and mushy. It was applesauce. At that time he wiped it off and a couple tears ran down his cheek and dropped onto his shorts.

As the bus came to a slow stop out in front of his house he wiped away the tears. He didn't want his parents to know that he had been crying. Chini's mother and father were standing next to the mailbox just itching for him to get off the bus and give them a giant hug and tell them about his first day of school in the first grade. As soon as he got off the bus his mother ran over to him to give him a hug, as his father casually walked over to him and they noticed something was wrong. "Hunny what's wrong, did you have a bad first day of school?" his mother questioned. He couldn't even manage to let out one word; he had a huge lump in his throat. He just gave his mom a tight squeeze as the tears rolled down his face and dried on his mother's apron.


	2. Chapter2 High School

Chapter 2-First day of high school.

That boy has now just turned fifteen and is going into his first day of high school. "Hey Billie, you going to walk with me to school?" Chini asked over the phone.

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I, we have been friends for almost 4 years now, why would you even have to ask me that!" Billie said with a powerful voice.

"Alright I was just making sure. You remember what happened last year don't you?" said Chini with an indignant tone of voice. "All right I will see you in a few, bye." Chini hung up the phone and finished eating breakfast. "I just hope this year will be different from all the others. I'm a mature teenager everything should be fine. Who am I kidding teenagers aren't mature." Chini was fighting with himself inside of his head.

"Chini, i'm leaving to go to work now, make sure you get to school on time!" his mother yelled as she opened the front door. Chini finished getting ready, grabbed his bag and left his house. It was not long before Chini saw Billie a few yards away. "Hey what's up?" Chini asked Billie.

"Not much, kind of hungry though."

"Why didn't you eat breakfast?"

"Who eats breakfast these days?"

"I do."

"Well no offense, but your a loser." Billie starts laughing.

"Hey, we are both losers, when are you going to get used to that?"

"Ha-ha, never."

"Well you better start, because we are now going into the first day of the rest of our lives." Chini says with a serious face. They keep walking until they see Bobbie and the "three stooges", their 5th grade bullies. Bobbie walks up to Chini and said, "Hey were do you think you losers are going?"

"We are going to school," said Chini.

"Well in order to get across this bridge you have to pay me"

"Come on Bobbie, its the first day of high school cant we just get by for free"

"Hmm, no you pay up or else"

"Well we don't have any money so that's too bad"

"What did you just say"?

"Nothing"

"I heard you, now you're going to pay" Bobbie walks closer to Chini's face, a towering mass of a boy. Then Bobbie pushed Chini up against the rail and punched him in the gut four times as hard as he could. Billie only watched in despair. Chini started coughing and almost threw up. Bobbie and the three other kids walked away in the direction of the school. "When are you going to stand up for yourself?" Billie asked.

"One day those kids will be sorry, they will pay for all they have done to us"

"Yeah I wish"

Bobbie and Chini arrived at the school just as the buses did. They went in and the two departed in separate directions to there class. Chini walked in the first class and sat down in the front row. Soon after the class began one kid leaned over to Chini and said, "I dare you to throw an eraser at the teacher"

"No. Why would I do that, I would just get in trouble"

"Come on, chicken, bwuak, bwuak, if you do I will make sure to tell some kids that you are cool" Chini had always wanted to be cool and popular. So Chini took the eraser off of his pencil and just as the teacher turned around to face the board, he threw it, landing it right in her hair. She turned around and four or more boys pointed at Chini and said, "I told him not to but he did it anyway" and all of the boys began to laugh. "Chini, go to the office right now, i'm reporting you" the teacher pointed and said sternly. Chini got up, grabbed his bag and left. He always obeyed right away, whether it is a teacher or his mother.

When Chini arrived in the office, the principal called him into her office and shut the door. "Chini, why did you throw an eraser at the teacher" he thought for a moment about telling her that he was dared to, but he didn't want to be a tattletale.

"I was bored"

"Well is that the best you can come up with, because that's not going to do it, your not in middle school anymore, you know that right"

"Yes I know that"

"Well since it's the first day i'm just going to give you a warning"

"Okay thank you"

"I don't want to see you in here again"

"You wont" Chini went back to class and the rest of the day went normally. Until he came home.


	3. Chapter3 Coming Home

Chapter 3-Coming Home.

As Chini opened the door he saw his mother sitting in the chair next to the window, crying. "Mom what's wrong?" Chini caringly asked.

"Why don't you tell me." She said holding up a bong. "Mom, I'm sorry. I had no choice, I'm sick of everything. I'm sick of getting bullied and pushed around all of the time. It was the only thing that made me feel better." he said.

"Chini, I don't believe you." He walked over to the table, sat down, and started eating. "You are a little bastard you know that?!"

"Mom I'm sick and tired of your shit."

"I hope your enjoying the dinner I made you." His mother walked over to the table where Chini was sitting picked up his plate and threw it at the wall, and started screaming. "First your father, now this. I don't know what to do anymore. I try and try to keep us in this house and keep food on the table but for what reason, so you can do drugs, it's so hard being an only parent!"

"Mom I didn't want it to be like this it's not my fault, I'm sick of you blaming me for dad leaving you. That is the last straw I'm leaving this piece of shit house forever!" as Chini got out of his seat to leave his mother swung at him and hit him right in the face. Her punch had barely affected Chini. She then grabbed him and started to squeeze his forearm. So he not thinking pushed her backwards and she fell onto the floor and hit her arm on the table. "Chini my arm, why the hell would you do that?! That is abuse I'm going to call the police on you!"

"Burn in hell you stupid bitch!" Chini grabbed the bong off of the coffee table, grabbed his bag from the table by the door, opened the door, slammed it shut, and started sprinting up the road.


	4. Chapter4 Billie

Chapter 4-Billie's House.

Getting tired of running, Chini stopped and took a little break. He saw the flashing lights of what appeared to be a police car. Chini ducked behind a near-by bush for cover. As the police car sped by an ambulence, a few seconds later flew by as well. Chini thought for a moment, "_What if she is hurt? Should I go back to see if shes all right?" _Chini got up out of the bushes and headed back towards Billie's house. (knock, knock) Chini knocked kind of hard. He saw something through the curtains moving towards the door. To his expectance Billie opened the door. Right away he knew something was wrong. "Hey."

"I need to stay here for a couple of days."

"That's all right, anytime, you know that."

Chini walked in and they both headed upstairs. "Dude what happened?" asked Billie.

"Nothing I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"That's all right when ever your ready I will be here to listen."

"Thanks dude. I really mean this. It's glad to know I have someone like you to talk to."

Billie's father wasn't going to be home for a couple of hours. So they left the house and walked to the nearby park were they have hung out for as long as they have known eachother. They sat and Chini told Billie what had happened. "Wow dude that's really rough, I'm sorry man." Billie cordually responded.

"Yeah It's all right."

"Well I'm hungry I havnt eaten anything all day lets go back to my house."

"Allright man. By the way, thanks for listening to me."

"No problem." They walked back to Billie's house, ate dinner and went to bed early.

Billie was awoken by the sound of Chini moving around and saying stuff in his sleep. "He's having a nightmare." "Chini wake up." "Come on dude wake up". Chini all of the sudden opened his eyes and sat up.

"Man I keep getting these nightmares about my dad."

"Have you told anyone about these nightmares?"

"No."

"Well tell me."

"I havnt ever told anyone."

"Come on you know you can trust me dude."

"I guess. Well when I was in 2nd grade my father use to abuse me. And I have been having flashbacks of it when I'm sleeping ever since"

"You mean like physically like he would hit you?"

"No. I mean sexually. I haven't ever told anyone."

"Why not?"

"Well because its so personal and embarrassing."

"Don't you think you ought to tell someone besides me. So that you can get help for it."

"I have thought about it, but I cant do it."

"Dude its not something you can build up inside of yourself."

"I know, maybe I will tell my mom when I see her next."

"Well you should. I'm so sorry about what happened when you were younger you should have told someone about it then so he could have been dealt with."

"Yeah I know but instead he just left me and my mother. And became an alcoholic and died in a car accident. I wish it could have been different."

"Me too dude. Well I'm tired we'll talk more in the morning." Billie went back to sleep. But Chini stayed up thinking about everything, then eventually went back to sleep.

I hope you have enjoyed so far. More chapters are comming soon.


	5. Chapter5 The Dare

The next morning Billie had woke up before Chini. "Chini wake up dude, we have to go to school." Chini started slowly opening his eyes as he said,

"Come on man school is gay, I'm really tired too."

"Chini you have to get up if you want to stay at my house any longer."

"Ugh." Chini let out a long sigh. "What ever. You get up and start getting ready I will be up in a few minutes man." He said, as he was still half asleep.

"All right dude but if you're not up in a few minutes I will drag your ass out of bed." Billie said angrily. Billie went into the bathroom and started getting ready. Just as Chini was rising out of bed, Billie went back into the room. "Finally dude, took you forever."

"Yeah whatever." Chini replied. Chini went downstairs to get something to eat. Billie was a curious kid. That had always gotten him in trouble. Billie spotted Chini's bag on the floor next to the nightstand and went over to it. Billie unzipped the biggest part of the bag and started looking through it. Just as he was about to zip it back up something had caught his eye. Billie dug through the bag to retrieve it. When he had picked it up right away he knew what it was. A bong. Just as Billie was about to put it back in Chini entered the room and said, "What are you doing going through my bag?"

"Umm, I was looking for the project we were working on to see if you had finished anything on it yet." Billie nervously replied.

"Bullshit Billie. What's that you're hiding in your hand?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

Chini wrestled it out of Billie's hand. "It's not your business leave it alone. Don't ever tell anyone about it you hear me? NEVER!"

"Okay jeez It's not that big of a deal. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Didn't I already say it wasn't any of your business?" Chini put it back inside of his backpack. "Lets just get to school." Chini said.

Billie and Chini grabbed there bags and headed out the door to go to school. They reached the school without any problems. "Thank God." Chini was relieved that nothing bad had happened on their way to school. They both entered the building just as the bell had started to ring. Chini arrived at his class and took his seat. The teacher harangued the students about the woman's rights act. "Chini can you tell me who had inspired many woman to act on woman's rights?"

"Uhm, I don't know." Chini casually replied.

"Does the name Lucretia Mott mean anything to you students?" The teacher still went on and on.

"Hey, hey Chini during lunch sit at my table I need to talk to you." Jake whispered, quietly.

Chini sat in his seat and wondered why Jake, the big football jock wanted Chini to sit with him.

After a couple classes had slowly passed it had been time for lunch. Chini walking into the lunchroom with Billie had spotted Jake and told Billie to go sit down and that he would be back soon. So Billie went to where he and Chini had sat for lunch. Chini on the other hand sat next to Jake while Jake explained why he wanted to talk to Chini. "Chini the reason I told you to sit with me during lunch was because I wanted to ask you to do something."

"Okay? What do you want me to do?" Chini pondered for a moment.

"I had been talking to some of my friends recently about how it would be cool if you did something that I had dared one of my buddies to do. He was too chicken to do it though. So we thought for a moment and we knew how you liked to take dares from people. And if you did this dare you could sit at our lunch table with us."

"What is the dare?" Chini carefully responded.

"Well you know the huge hill up by Cornerbrook road?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Well me and my friends want you to go all the way to the top and bike down it as fast as you can."

"What are you crazy I could be killed that is a huge hill!"

"Come on if you do it you can sit at our table and be friends with us."

Chini had always wanted to be cool and popular. "Okay I'll do it. When do I have to do it?"

"All right cool. How about today after school, maybe around 3? "

"Okay I'll be there." Chini didn't have a good feeling about it. As he walked away from the table Jake and his friends started laughing and spreading the rumor.

"What was that all about?" Billie questioned as Chini sat down.

"Uh nothing. Jake and his friends just dared me to bike all the way down Blacksnake hill."

"What? Are you crazy?" Billie blurted out. "You could be very badly injured or even killed!"

"Don't worry I didn't accept it I turned it down." Chini had to lie. He knew Billie would never let him do it.

"Good. I was really worried about you for a moment. People need to stop daring you. It's making me angry." Billie said with a sigh of relief. "Hey by the way Chini I have tennis practice after school from 2:30 to 4."

"Okay I'll just stay after school till 4 and then we will walk back to your house." Chini wily responded.


	6. Chapter6 The Accident

School had finally ended and Billie went to tennis practice. As for Chini he went up to Blacksnake hill with Jake and a couple other kids that he didn't know. After the tiring walk up to the tip of the hill, Jake gave his bike to Chini and said, "Okay Chini you have to peddle as fast as you can no coasting. I just put air in the tires and tightened everything up so as for the bike part you should be good."

"Okay so I'm going to go down the hill peddling as fast as I can and once I reach the bottom I can stop. And you guys will head down the hill to see me?" Chini said with a confident voice even though his whole body was shaking.

"Yup you got it. Are you ready?"

"I guess so."

Chini got on top of the bike holding down the brakes with both hands. Once he was fully on top of the bike he let go of the brakes and before he knew it he was peddling down the hill. Chini was gaining speed very fast. When he looked back to see everyone at the top of the hill, no one was to bee seen. "They tricked me! Those little bastards tricked me!" Chini tried slowing down but the brakes all of the sudden stopped working. Everything was in slow motion. Chini had no time to react to the car that was backing out of a drive way about 40 feet in front of him. He was going about 30 miles an hour down the steep, dangerous hill before it all ended. Chini slammed into the back of the car. Going right into the rear window and flew over the car. His fragile, little body then slammed into the pavement. He slid down the hill on his stomach for about 20 feet. The driver of the car jumped out to go help the boy. When he reached Chini's body he right away checked for pulse. Chini's body was very badly messed up. The lady in the passenger seat of the car called 911 and was crying. Chini had a slow pulse. The man asked if Chini was all right. "Boy, can you hear me? We are calling 911 they will be here shortly." There was no reply from Chini. An ambulance and a police car shortly arrived. The driver of the ambulance came running over to Chini. "Sir step back. We will handle this from here." The E.M.T.'s were saying, "Can you here, us if so blink one eye?" There was no response from Chini. The E.M.T.'s pulled out a stretcher and carefully placed Chini's mangled up body onto it. The police were questioning the driver of the car, "What happened?" "I don't know one minute I was backing out of my driveway. When all of the sudden we heard a slam, right into the back of our car. He came out of nowhere." The man replied with a trembling voice. "I'm so sorry. I hope he's okay!" Said the female passenger as she was crying.

As the ambulance reached the hospital entrance they quickly rushed Chini into the E.R. As they worked on Chini the police took Chini's bag from the ambulance and carefully inspected it. They came to find out who he was from the papers in his bag so they called Chini's mother. "Is this Mrs. Mawi?"

"Yes. Why?"

"There has been an accident we need you to come to the hospital." Said the police officer.

"What happened? Is Chini okay? I'll be there right away!" She hung up and flew out the door to the hospital. Once she reached the hospital she jumped out of the car and ran into the E.R. "Mrs. Mawi?" said a hospital worker.

"Is my son all right? Is my baby okay? Where is he? Please tell me? PLEASE!" his mother said hysterically.

"Calm down Mrs. Mawi. Why don't you take a seat and I will explain to you what happened." Chini's mother sat down to take the information.

"Mrs. Mawi, your son was in an accident. He was riding his bike down Blacksnake hill when he hit a car. I'm so sorry to say but he is in coma, we don't know if he come out of it." Chini's mom couldn't even say a word she just started crying she got up went over to the hospital worker and was about to hit her when a police officer intercepted her, restraining her. "It's going to be all right. We are looking into it we have reason to believe that foul play was at stake. We will find out what happened and we will let you know right away any information we gather. In the mean time why don't you go see your son? He's in the room right over there." The officer pointed at the room. Chini's mother went into the room and sat next to Chini on the bed, "I'm so sorry I have been blaming you for everything, I love you so much I want you to know that." Chini of course couldn't say or do anything for he was in a coma. He just laid on the bed like as if he was going to wake up any minute. But he wasn't. Just then Billie entered the room, "Ms. Mawi, I'm Chini's best friend. I have to tell you something. I know who is responsible for this. I know everything that happened."

I hope you enjoyed the first part. I dont know if I will be making a second part. Please leave feedback. And tell me if I should. Thank you, and have a great day.


End file.
